


Chaos is An Angel Who Fell in Love With a Demon

by h0melessmandragon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, gamkar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0melessmandragon/pseuds/h0melessmandragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Summary to come soon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't updated any of my other fics and I'm sorry. I've gotten stumped on how to continue them, but this randomly came to me after listening to "Emperor's New Clothes" on repeat. I hope you like this.

The descent from above was worse then you thought it would be, but what followed was just as terrible. The way your flesh burned off and the cracking of your bones beneath the muscle, it was all too much to bear. Being casted out of Heaven and thrusted into the pits of Hell was a fucking nightmare. Your wings were burned off slowly while you fell, the feathers slowly becoming ash. The bones ripping from your back was, heh, well there wasn't really any way to explain how painful having a part of your body literally teared off felt. The breaking of bone. The ripping of flesh. Fuck it was absolutely horrible. The impact of hitting the ground knocked you out for a good minute or two before it began to crack beneath you and you were suddenly falling further into the dark depths of what could only be Hell. Screams and cries could be heard all around as you continued to fall and change into a demon. A charcoal grey color replaced the once smooth skin you had in paradise. Sharp nails formed underneath the old nails as they fell off the fingers and soon your screams also joined those of the souls trapped here. Long curved horns started to grow from the top of your head, bones broke only to reform turning your body tall and lanky. Sharp teeth replaced the ones you had in Heaven. You hit the ground once more, screaming in pain when the skin on your back split open and large wings emerged. They weren't that beautiful white like the ones you were used to, these were torn and skinny. Like the flesh under the feathers of a birds wing. The dark black redish feathers slowly covered the bat like wings, your shoulders aching in pain.

"Oh? Looks like we have a newcomer."

A voice spoke near you. Your hearing was much sharper then what it once was before. Your body shook as you cautiously started to stand up, legs wobbling as you got used to the newly formed bones beneath the grey skin.

"Damn, he must've really pissed off the boss man upstairs to get sent directly here."

That was a new voice. The first one spoke once again, this time a face came with it as she stood in front of you. Her grin only widen as she looked you over. "Well? What's your name, new guy? You do remember that much, right?"

Name?  
Yeah... that's right.  
You had a name.  
What was it...?

"G-Gamzee... Ma-kara..."

 

******

Being casted out of Heaven wasn't as bad as you expected it to be. Well, aside from your wings and grace being torn from you, it could've turned out much worse. You woke up in the middle of a field, or at least it was one now after you had fallen there. The trees around you were ripped from the ground, the grass completely dead, probably from the impact of you colliding with the ground. Your memory was beginning to fail you as you tried to remember what had happened before you and- You sat up fast, eyes darting around the field frantically. Both of you were casted out, but during the fall you were separated. You lost sight of him falling when your wings were torn off. Your memory was slowly failing and it was beginning to scare you more and more as images of his face faded from you. No. You can't forget. You have to remember your life as an Angel. You have to remember your life with him.

Voices were approaching you, probably the humans who owned this land who witnessed you falling. To them it probably looked like nothing more than a falling star. You were shaking, cold, naked, and afraid. You fought as the memories faded from you. Actual tears streaming down your cheeks. This can't be happening. This was a nightmare. A bad, awful dream. No. No. No. NO. 

"Rose, you gotta see this shit! All the trees have been completely ripped from the ground and- holy shit. Rose! You better bring some blankets!"

That was a males voice. You couldn't figure out his name. You used to know the names of all of these creatures. It only made you cry more. His footsteps came closer and soon he knelt in front of you. 

"Hey... dude you alright?"

A second pair of footsteps approached and a females voice followed it. "Dave don't touch him."

Cloth draped your cold body, welcoming warmth. She spoke again, this time her arm was wrapped around your shoulders. "Are you alright? Do you have a name?"

Name?   
Yeah... that's right.   
You had a name.   
What was it... ? 

"K-Karkat... Karkat V-Vantas..."


	2. Even Angels Have Their Demons

It was a very dark room, well only because he made sure it was that way. He just wanted to fade away at this point. Before he would forget, he made these humans give him something to write his memories on, he clutched to the papers as his mind slowly became an empty hole. Why was this happening? What did they do wrong? The only thing he could remember was falling and being separated from someone he cared a lot for. That was it. Was this his punishment? Was this the wrath of God? Could their Father clearly be so cruel? He was crying again, but he was starting to forget exactly why he was doing so. He was afraid. He knew he was forgetting something important, but the more he tried to remember the more it hurt. He read over what he had wrote down, shocked he could understand it, due to that fact that it was written in old Latin. His fingers ran over certain words, his breathing quivering as he started crying again.

A soft knock shook him from his thoughts, followed by the voice of the female from before. "I know you wanted to be alone, but I thought you'd be hungry so-" the door opened, light from the other room streaming it now a bit as she carefully placed a tray on the dresser closest to her. "You should eat at least."

"I-I can't remember..." He spoke before she could leave. She must've heard him because she stopped moving. "I can't remember why I'm here. I can't remember how I got here. My... my memory is fading and it's scaring me." Karkat's voice was cracking the more he spoke.

The Rose human made her way towards him and sat on the edge of the bed. "It sounded crazy when you said you literally fell from Heaven. Something like that, well that doesn't happen in real life, more like from a story book, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't just watch a falling star hit the ground and you emerged from the debris of trees. I don't know if I can help or if I even know how to, but I could possibly try my best."

Karkat listened to her words carefully, she didn't sound untrustworthy or dangerous, maybe putting his trust in her wasn't such a bad idea. Small sniffles came from him before he spoke once again. "T-the only memories I have of my life before this... or um, or how I know I fell is the scars on my back. Those aren't memories though. I-I can't think straight, I'm sorry."

She shook her head with a smile. "You take your time. There's no rush, okay? I'll be here for you and I'm sure so will Dave."

He tensed a bit at the name of the male who found him. He had laughed in his face when he told them where he was from and what had happened. He wished he was able to smite him, or at least scare him, but without his grace and memories, he was powerless. Weak. A human. "I'd like that food, Miss Lalonde."

A soft chuckle escaped her while she went to retrieve the food. "You can call me Rose." She placed the food on the bed and gently kissed the top of his head. "If you need anything you call for me, okay?"

With a final smile she left Karkat to himself. Once he was sure she was out of earshot he broke down, silently sobbing. He was so afraid of being stuck here and losing himself. He had to find his grace. He needed to restore his memories. He was certain he was forgetting something... someone important.

 

***************

Screams and chaos was a constant down in Hell, it never seemed to fucking end. It felt like a fucking eternity he had been stuck down here. He locked himself in the deepest darkest parts of this fucking living nightmare to hide away the years he had before he succumbed to torturing, however he was still plagued with the last time he saw him. He was screaming as his grace and wings were ripped off, tears ran down his lovely face. There was so much blood. Did Angels even bleed, or was it due to the fact he was becoming human? They were separated when Gamzee's wings tore from his flesh. The terror in Karkat's eyes was something he'd never forget. He knew what came with being casted to Earth. He knew why there was terror in those gorgeous eyes. Your life as an Angel and all the memories of Heaven faded away until you were left with a faint memory of what was. It made him sick to to his stomach thinking that Karkat had to deal with this all alone. Why were they separated? Why was he casted to Hell and Karkat doomed to live a life as a human? This didn't make any sense. Was God truly that cruel to his children? He asked so much from them and they never expected anything in return, but the moment angles began to love one another more than their own Father, he casts them out of salvation and forces them to live the painful life of a human. Or banishes them to Hell, never to return up above. Well fuck that. Fuck him. Fuck salvation. Fuck Heaven. Fuck all those brainless pieces of shit that reside up there. 

A low growl left Gamzee's chest as he slowly stood up. He wasn't going to sit here and wallow in hatred to be consumed by the hell fire around him. He pushed aside the rocks he used to barricade himself in and step out, his wings stretching behind him. The screams of tortured souls grew louder now that he was out in the open. He breathed in the smell of burning flesh and blood. Damn that was something he could really get used to after thirty years of being here. 

"Look who decided to grace us with his ugly ass face. You enjoy your self made solitude?"

Terezi was this demon's name and for the first ten years she was a pain in his ass. Though she was better to deal with then Vriska, she scared even him. She enjoyed the torturing of souls way too much. Crazy bitch. 

"I'm goin' above and ain't none of you bitches can stop me." He glared her down and he swore he saw her flinch.

"You really want to go up there?" Vriska decided to grant them with her presence. "You realize it'll take a lot of power to disguise yourself, and I doubt you've been practicing that."

Gamzee glared her down as well, not in the mood anymore. "I will not fuckin' stay here while I know that he's all up there alone and losin' his memory. It's only been a motherfuckin' week there."

Terezi sighed, rubbing her neck as she walked closer. "His memories could already be lost by now, you know that right?"

"Terezi there's no stopping him. He's going. And besides," the new voice emerged from the shadows, grinning widely. "It's been nearly three Earth decades since we got permission to go on Earth." This demon was named Eridan and he probably loved torturing way more then Vriska. And that was frightening to say the least.

The three demons stood around Gamzee, grinning widely. They've been wanting to do this for some time now, probably were waiting till Gamzee had had enough of being down here. It did get tiresome, all that torture and breaking souls. 

Vriska laughed softly, cracking her knuckles. "Well, let's go raise some hell."


End file.
